iCome Back
by zazeendot
Summary: Sequel to iWin A Trip To Rome.  Well, Sam and Freddie are back to Seattle, and their lives are about to change, as if they haven't enough! Emotions rise, iCarly may be shut down...And Carly, Sam and Freddie are tangled up in all the drama.
1. iResults

**JUSTUFF: Hey guys, I'm back! WITH my first ever series! For iWin A Trip To Rome!**

**WOO! PARTAY! Ha ha! :P**

**Anyways, I don't want to hold up any longer because I am so excited for you guys to R and R!**

**So, on with the show! **

**Or story, or something…**

**Disclaimer: I can't even get a job yet, I'm too young. You really think I'm old enough to be able to have my own hit TV Show named iCarly to direct and run?**

**Don't be stupid, Dan Schneider does that job!**

**Enjoy iResults!**

Sam's POV

Well, we were back. Back in Seattle.

Freddie and I hadn't said much in the plane. We felt…

Well, awkward.

I mean, it was different when we were in Rome, being in love, but now, we were back. I mean, we're back to where everybody thinks we hate each other. Back to where we DID hate each other. And all the amazing memories I had of Rome is just now starting to sink in.

OK, how about this? Imagine you're coming back home, after falling in love with a guy you, and everybody else, thought you hated?

Wouldn't it be awkward for you too?

Yeah.

Well, we got off the plane. Freddie and I gathered into Spencer's car, and it became even more awkward to sit next to each other than before. With Spencer in the front, driving, and Carly in the front passenger seat, it was just us in the backseats.

Avoiding eye contact at all times.

We thought Spencer didn't know about us. But Carly did have a big mouth.

"So, love-puppets, how'd the trip go?" He questioned us, breaking the long, endless silence in the car.

"Carly…" I glared at her.

"He's family, he deserves to be in the know," She stated, smiling.

"Carly, did you tell anyone else?" I asked, getting stiffer and angrier with her.

"U-Uh-Um, No…?" She stammered.

"Who'd you tell?" I shouted.

"Just…Wendy and Dana…and Regina…and Tessa," She said.

"Carly!" Me and Freddie both shouted. "Those girls are the biggest gossipers in the school!" Spencer seemed to be amused.

"What's so funny!" We shouted again in unison.

"It's just that…now that you two are a couple, you guys are ganging up on Carly instead of each other!" He exclaimed, chuckling silently.

"Yeah, what up with that?" Carly agreed, laughing.

"We're off topic," I said, getting off of that unimportant subject, "Carly, you basically told the whole school! School is tomorrow! Do you know how awkward it'll be for us? It was hard enough telling you!"

"Look," Carly stated, seriously, "I'm helping you. It's easier that everybody know, then you guys having to hide your relationship like your kiss, and everybody knew that you guys liked each other anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. We-we never liked each other BEFORE the trip…

She handed me a paper.

"What is this?"

Freddie took it from my hands so he can take a crack at it.

"Results to a poll? On iCarly?"

"Mhmm, " She said, nodding, "I sort of wanted to see if they thought you guys liked each other before you got together.

It read: "Carly asks:

Do Freddie and Sam like each other or what?

Yes.

No.

Maybe."

"Well, which one?" I asked.

"Look at the Results Paper," She replied.

"No, th-these numbers aren't right. They say we DO like each other." He said, turning to face me.

"Yep," She responded.

"But you hadn't told them we had actually gotten together, right?" He questioned, looking back at Carly.

"Nope," She said.

"Well, then these numbers aren't right," He stated. "We never liked each other _before_ we went to Rome."

"Let me see," I responded, grabbing the paper from his hands.

"81% Yes

5% No

14% Maybe

Freddie's right, these numbers aren't correct. Obviously, 95% of these people are idiots!"

"No, they're not, and yes, the numbers were counted and counted, they are correct, and if you don't believe me, you guys can look at the results on iCarly yourselves," Carly said, "You guys already had liked each other BEFORE your trip. It just…you guys just needed to go to Rome to realize it, though. Everyone else saw it. Why do you think I harshly said no to you all of this time? I was waiting until you moved on from me, and on to Sam. I wouldn't have minded dating you. But I knew we weren't as right for each other as you two are."

Freddie and I were in complete shock. Was she saying, that, all of this time…

We always had a thing for each other? And that we were just too clueless to figure it out? I couldn't help but look at the paper in my hands.

It didn't make any sense, and as I saw Freddie's face, dressed in a weird expression, I knew he was just as shocked and surprised as me.

The car jolted to a stop, and we were already at our destination.

Wow, I thought. I've never been that deep in thought.

"You guys," Freddie piped up, "Why are we at the Groovy Smoothies?"

"To get smoothies, stupidos!"

"Stop acting like Freddie, Spence!" I said.

"I would've thought you would've liked my Freddie-ish personality now that you are dating one!"

I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"Just get me a Strawberry Splat," I stated.

"Same over here!" I heard Freddie shout at them, as they closed the door and went inside.

Leaving Freddie and I alone again.

We didn't say much, though, just sort of watched the rain. I've missed it. I just decided to drop the whole iCarly Poll thing.

So what? We were together now, and that's all that mattered.

Carly and Spencer finally got back in the car, (after almost a 20-minute wait), and we drove home, listening to the best radio station on the car radio.

I was rocking out, and everybody laughed at the funny dance moves I was creating. Sooner or later, we were back at the Bushwell Plaza. I got out and took a deep breath.

"We're back," I said to myself.

**So good, bad, terrible!**

**Nice criticism is always accepted!**

**Also, yeah, this wasn't the best chapter I've ever written, but this was the only chapter in this whole sequel that I didn't plan out/know what to write about, but I hope you liked anyhow!**

**Now, the saying of the chapta!**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Awkwardness is not awkwardness unless to people make it awkward.**

**Yeah, I don't know, but review!**

**~Proudly Signed,**

**~Zazeendot (pOp!)**

**Ha ha ;)**


	2. iBreak Up

**JUSTUFF: Hey people! **

**You know, I'm not sure I can write anymore. **

**It's not you guys, you guys are awesome, but…**

**I think I've lost my skill…**

**Story plots just don't come to me anymore. **

**I want to write, I haven't lost the passion for it, but…**

**Maybe I'm just not good. And I don't want to waste people's time, making them read stuff that isn't good. I'm not going to quit writing, but if it takes a while to post, know that I'm having a hard tiem with it, ideas always accepted!  
But I won't steal it. I PROMISE I WILL NOTE YOU IN A JUSTUFF THING!**

**Plus, your ideas may really help the story go along, and plus it's all about what you guys want to read, right!**

**And to have fun writing!**

**Anyways, on to the disclaimer! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my awesome made-up characters and my coolio plotlines. ;P**

Sam's POV

When we got up to Bushwell Plaza, we all sat down on Carly's couch, except for Spencer. He went straight to his new sculpture.

"Uh, what's up with the giant…thing?" I had no way to describe it. It was…colorful. That's about all I can tell you.

"Oh, I'm entering a sculpting contest. The prize is a free pizza at Luck. T. Knees **( A/N: Chuck E. Cheese, very sorry for the horrible rhyme ****)** !"

"The Kid's Dream World place?"

"Yep," Carly answered.

"Aren't you a bit old for that, Spence?"

"No. I just went there for my last birthday."

"He-" I started.

"Uh-huh," Carly said.

"What is that thing? That is your latest sculpture, I'm guessing." I said, when all of a sudden Freddie's psycho mom walked through the door.

"Oh, my dear Freddie, are you OK!" She exclaimed, hugging Freddie tightly.

"Mom, Mom I'm fine," He choked out.

"I thought you were cool with him going places alone now!" I exclaimed, a little caught off guard.

"I am, but I was still worried. What? A mother can't worry?"

"Nope," I responded.

"I am so glad my Freddie has so many other girls out there to choose from, a nice young lady, who is actually nice to me."

Considering I was his girlfriend, it got me peeved. No, it got me angry.

She was saying I wasn't right for my own boyfriend! For her son! For Freddie!

That was just the most insane thing.

Freddie and I belonged together…we were right for each other…

Right? Y-Yeah, o-of course we are.

"Hey, Woman Lady Thing, I don't appreciate you hating me, and I would make a great girlfriend!" I shouted, defending myself.

"To who? Not to my Freddie, that's for sure! No wonder you don't have guys always at your heels!"

"Mom-" Freddie choked out, but his mother interrupted him with a "Hush, Fredward."

Usually Freddie's mother's insults wouldn't have hurt me, but at that moment, they did.

They hurt a lot. And it made me think…it made me think hard.

I stood there, frozen.

Then, I just took my butt outta that door and left. That was very, very hurtful. I decided to go to my house, and I stuck with my word and went to my house. It should be quiet. My mom was supposed to be gone.

And at that moment, somehow Mrs. Benson's words sunk into me.

I wasn't a good girlfriend, heck, I wasn't even a good friend. Constantly, over and over, insulting him, pranking him…

But heck no did I want to break-up with him.

And I knew I had to come up with a solution. It felt like my duty at the time.

Yeah, yeah, duty, ha ha, so funny.

And there was an upside and a downside to my conclusion. Upside: I came up with a solution. Downside: My solution was devastating.

I had to break-up with Freddie.

Ok, before yelling is involved, I really, really didn't want to break-up with him, honest.

But, his mom had a point. He is such a gentleman, a caring, loving, hard-working person, and he could get the best lady out there for him. But I was the farthest thing away from a lady.

So, no way in heck was I a proper lady. I didn't belong with Freddie…

I didn't deserve Freddie.

And he belonged with Carly, or someone like that. Someone who wouldn't always make insults, even if they were just for fun.

He needed someone who was less aggressive, a real lady. A person who was weak, and girly, not tough and tomboy-ish.

That was the type of girl Freddie needed all along.

Heck, why did this dream have to come to such a brutal ending?

Who knew that if dreams and wishes came true, they would have an expiration date?

Well, my milk just turned sour. And I knew it.

I especially didn't want to see Freddie. Knowing him, I knew he'd come after me after the way I just up and left like that. He'd know I was upset. And that he would do anything he could to fix it.

The reason I didn't want to see him?

Duh, I was going to have to break-up with him, hello?

But I would be the one who ended up broken up into teensy, tiny, bite-sized, little pieces.

And I knew he wouldn't accept breaking up. He would protest. Say that his mom is just his mom, and that her opinion doesn't matter.

But it does. To me. And, whether he'll admit it or not, his mom's opinion matters to him, too.

Why me, God, why?

Not only was I going to have to see Freddie get hurt, I was going to have to be the one causing it. And Freddie wouldn't even know I did it all for him.

And he would end up with a great girl, and yet I end up hating her. I would have to see him date her, and pretend like I did't look at him in that romantic way.

I had been at my house, scattered all across my bed, avoiding what I should bbe doing. But I couldn't avoid it for long. Because a knock would sound at the door.

I had opened the door to find Freddie.

"Hey, Freddie," I greeted.

"Sam, it doesn't matter what my mom thinks, let her think that."

"I was trying to hold back tears, but it was hard to make them invisible to Freddie.

"I don't think we should go out anymore." I stated, quickly, but clearly.

Freddie froze. "What? What are you saying, Sam?"

"I'm saying that I want to break-up."

"Sam-"

"I mean it, Freddie. We must stop being together…it would be a lot easier if we didn't see each other as well."

He wouldn't stop protesting, and it got harder to hold back to tears.

Because I was going to have to break his heart…

And breaking his heart is like breaking my own.

"It has nothing to do with your mom, or what she said at all, OK, honest!" I shouted.

"Wh-What?" He responded, a little depressed. I couldn't blame him.

"This whole relationship has been a lie." I stated.

"But you said you loved me, and I loved you-" He started babbling like an idiot.

"Well, I lied." The next part I was going to say would hurt me and him the most. "How-How could I like such a dork like you." It was hard to choke them out, so I was stammering a little, but he got the message.

Loud and clear.

Even though I was hoping he hadn't.

"You know, I thought for once I knew you, that for once I got you. But I guess the only person you really care about is yourself. I can't believe it. My mom was right. I shouldn't be with you. And no worries, no chance of being with this 'dork.'" Then, he walked away.

Just like that.

And that's how it ended. I shut the door. And I immediately started crying.

I cried until there were no water drops in my eyes.

I knew I had lied. But it was for his benefit. I wished he knew that. But that would ruin everything.

Even though I sort of just did.

You know, love is on TV, movies, everywhere…it never said, "heartbreak may be included," anywhere.

**Hope you liked! **

**On a scale of one to ten, was it a negative 8?**

**An eleven?**

**An 6 or maybe a 7?**

**Tell me in a review! (I was so tired, I almost didn't notice that I put an review! LOL. Don't worry, I changed it.)**

**I am tired because it is 12:30 AM exactly and I am super oober tired, so, anyways, I think I'm going to go to bed!**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: It's funny when people fall on banana peels. It's not funny when you're the one who's slipping on them.**

**Ooh, deep, right?**

**Anyways, I am sticking to my word, and I am going to make this the type of sequel I promised: An Epilogue-Playing one. And I will. I just thought that I should give you something to read that you didn't already see coming.**

**I got plans for this story, no worries. Ha ha ha!**

**Sorry for anything I posted you didn't like. **

**What didn't you like? Why? Nice criticism always accepted!**

**Well, goodnight!**

**Proudly Signed,**

**~Zazeendot :)**

**Oh, and, P.S., I hope you have a fantastic Halloween. **

**Leave a review telling me what you're going to dress-up as! I want to know! **

**Anyways, as always, I wish for your opinion of my story as well.**

**Halloween Story: Some of my friends are going as markers, and there's this one kid going as a robot, so we'll see how that turns out. **

**You know, I had really wanted to dress-up as Wal-Mart! And I did! Woo!**

**How you may ask?**

**Just put cardboard box with a hole in it, stuck it on, and inside were little Barbie dolls I haven't played with in a while, and clothes were spread out everywhere!  
The logo was even on the cardboard (printed out the logo on google.)**

**Peace out, Homedogg! (In the name of Fred Figglehorn!)**

**Bye, Y'all!**


	3. iSurvived Two Months Later

**JUSTUFF: Hey everyone!**

**I'm back with another update for iCome Back!**

**I know that I still haven't updated iLove America, but I have a good reason. **

**You see, iLove America is one of these stories I like to call, "Walking Over Glass Stories," or "WOG stories." I call them that because when there's glass all over the floor, you don't run like an idiot. You take your time and carefully WALK over the glass.**

**Get it?**

**Oh well, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: iOwn the name WOG stories. iDon't Own iCarly.**

Sam's POV

Well, what I predicted came true.

Freddie found someone else.

Alyson Cooper.

But I hadn't hated her like I'd suspected, she was way too nice to hate. She was another Carly, the girl I knew Freddie should end up with. And Freddie was happy.

It had been 2 months since I had broken up with him, and we only saw each other during iCarly. I faked a smile when I saw Alyson with him, giving him one of those "Good Luck on Your Show," kisses. He'd smile at me, which I supposed was either rubbing it in my face because of my breaking up with him and making him a total loser at school, (Well, not a total loser, but that's how Freddie felt about the situation) or he was really happy I was becoming OK with this whole Alyson Cooper thing.

I wasn't, but if he thought so, then I was hiding my feelings and emotions well.

I saw this coming. I knew the fantasy was over.

But just seeing him during iCarly hours didn't make it any less painful to see him, knowing about Alyson, and all.

And I couldn't really talk to Carly about any of this either. Freddie usually goes over there to, you know, talk. But since I want to talk to Carly too without overloading her drama meter, and having her accidentally spill out secrets to the entire school, and since I'm still in love with him, I let Freddie have her. And I've been kind of slowly slipping away.

Alyson sort of plays me now.

And nothing I thought of made that empty piece in my heart that he still owned suddenly gain a new piece.

So I bought a diary.

I made sure I bought one with a lock, and I put the key somewhere where I know I'll never lose it, where it will always be safe…

It was in a diamond-studded box my grandmother had given to me when the doctor's told her she only had 3 months left to live.

_Grandma Christy (not to be confused with J'Mamaw) was just lying there, paler than a blank sheet of new paper. I walked up to her._

_She was like a second mom to me._

_Tears were hard to hold back. But I let them fall. It was my grandmother. I was always comfortable around her._

"_My Dear Samantha, do not cry."_

_Oh, yeah, and she always called me Samantha, everybody did actually. But then she died, and hearing Samantha was too hard to bear, so I made people call me Sam, and it sort of stuck to me since I don't like the name Samantha at all anymore._

"_Take this." She handed me a diamond-incrusted box. "Put all your best life memories inside this box. Look inside of it. Look at what I put in. I think you will be interested by it."_

"_It's…It's a knife?"_

"_A survival knife." She corrected._

"_Tell me this story! You've never told it to me!" My nine year-old voice exclaimed loudly._

"_Shhhh," she responded. "Samantha, the beauty of this box is that you can put in something from your past you really enjoyed, and whenever you look at it you'll remember and smile and laugh. Like a secret code. But no one else will know the specialness of such a simple item except you. It's sort of like a secret keeper. It was mine, and now it is all yours."_

"_Cool! Thanks, Grandma Christy!" I shouted. I was so excited about the Secret Keeper._

"_Shhh, Samantha," She winced, "Please, leave, now. I am very tired."_

"_OK," I whispered, and went back to the waiting room where my mom waited. _

_She didn't exactly like Grandma Christy._

_She died sooner than the doctors' had predicted, and it was a very sad time in my life for me. _

_I still had her survival knife, and had up until that one iCarly episode where we needed to find Sasha Striker. _

_I gave it up._

_Being full of idiocy, I let it go. Who cares? I didn't know the secret, did I?_

_What use was it to me?_

_But I realized, soon after, that it was special to Grammy Christy, and it was the only thing I had left of her._

What I put in there was nothing, up until the trip to Rome. I put all of the photos in that box, neatly stacked.

And on top was the little key to my diary.

I heard a knock at the door. My mom was gone, so I knew it was up to me to answer it.

"Coming!" I called to the visitor.

"Oh, hi, Carly."

"You want to come eat at MSM with me, Freddie, and, um…" Her voice trailed off.

"Alyson." I sighed, finishing. "And MSM?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, me and…Alyson always call it that. It stands for Meat Shack Millie's, you know, that hot dog and burger joint we always…used to go to together?"

She nodded.

"No, thanks," I was in the middle of closing the door and Carly was in the middle of turning around when I re-opened the door.

"Is Freddie cool with it? He knows you're inviting me?"

She nodded, with a questioning look. She knew I was thinking it over, and usually I said, "No," because I still felt weak.

_Thanks a lot Freddie. _I immediately shook that thought away.

I couldn't blame him. I just couldn't.

"No, no, I shouldn't," We repeated our past actions, when I again opened the door.

You know what, I thought.

I turned back to Carly.

"What time?" I questioned.

I knew this was going to be good for me, get some fresh air, get out of the house for a while…

And I would get to see Freddie again.

**Honestly, I like this chapter.**

**It really revealed a lot about Sam, and I was going to do a Freddie POV, but I had no idea what to say.**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Fudgie Bunnies! Boring Hats! Brownie Puppies! Paper Cats!**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Zazeendot**

***Reviews are always welcome. **

**(Hint, Hint…)**

**;)**


	4. iHave The Worst Time

**JUSTUFF: Hey everyone!**

**I haven't written in this story for a long time, and I apologize…**

**By giving you a brand new chapter!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Or else. Ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly…but I DO own this story. **

Sam's POV

I arrived at Meat Shack Millie's with Carly. It looked the same. It almost made me cry, because it was the only thing left the same.

Except for my memories of Rome, and my experiences there…

With Freddie.

It almost hurt me to say his name. It made me angry to hear Alyson's name.

I wore a pretty shirt that I hadn't worn since my uncle's second wedding and jeans that were so expensive, I had to use all of the money Carly gave me for a few past birthdays to pay for them. But this was my first time seeing-Freddie besides iCarly-since I broke up with him and he met Alyson…

I walked over to their table with Carly. They were kissing. Well, this night was going well so far.

"Hey, guys," Carly spoke, since we stood there for five seconds, awkwardness in the air.

They both looked up. Freddie gave a tiny smile, while Alyson gleamed, her straight blonde hair going back as she got up out of the booth.

"Hi, Alyson," I said, trying not to get too angry and upset and emotional.

"Long time no see, Puckett," She said, letting go of the hug she had just given me, "What's been up?"

"Nothing, really, school, iCarly…" I said, a little nervous. Was it really that obvious that I hadn't been doing most anything since I let Freddie slip away?

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Alyson stated, perky, but a little weird. She glanced at Carly, and Carly mouthed, "Don't tell her yet. Not the time."

"Really? Thank God! No more homework!" I cheered, and everyone looked around at me. I stopped, embarrassed. I shook Carly silently, and whispered to her, "Isn't this great?"

"No, um, Sam…I'm taking your spot on the show." She stated, sighing after she let it out, seemingly glad she didn't have to keep it bottled up anymore.

My smile turned to a frown. She was replacing me on iCarly? "Wait…what?"

"We all agreed. You just…aren't as close to them as I've become."

I was shocked. My eyes were wide open. I looked like a freaking lunatic…and I hadn't even sat down to eat yet. "Aren't as close to them? As YOU?" I practically shouted. People stared again, but this time I didn't care.

I looked at Freddie and Carly, who both had their faces faced to the ground.

I practically burst out laughing, but let out a calm chuckle instead. "Seriously? Wow. I've known both of you for almost 9 years. You guys have known Alyson since two months ago. I can't believe you guys." I stormed off, as I heard nothing but silence in Meat Shack Millie's.

I closed the ladies bathroom door behind me with a thud. Above the very dirty sink (filled with a dead ant and wet paper towels) there was a mirror. I looked at myself.

I looked so much different. I looked…older, more mature.

Like I lost the love of my life. I heard the bathroom door swing open with force, detrermination, and quickness. I thought it was Carly, or Freddie, or just a random person in Meat Shack Millie's who really had to go.

But it wasn't any of those people. But rather…

Alyson.

She glared at me. She looked evil. She looked like not the Alyson I knew. '

I barely recognized her.

"Why are you in here?" I asked, completely surprised.

"To go to the bathroom, Puckett! I'm in here because I have a few choice words for you."

"Huh?"

What was going on here?

**Well…good or what? I was planning on not telling you who the person was, but if it wasn't Carly or Freddie, I knew you guys would guess Alyson. **

**What's Alyson's problem? What do you guys think?**

**I already know…muahaha! LOL.**

**Wish my friend Brennan a happy birthday! **

**SAYING OF THE CHAPER: I like rapping while being in a closet filled with socks!**

**Oh, yeah, I'm awesome!**

**Bye!**

**~Zazeendot**


	5. iAm Conflicted

**JUSTUFF: Hey, everyone! Zazeendot here! **

**So, I read a lot of comments wanting to see what happened, including Maria's great comment, and I decided that it was time that I updated iCome Back. **

**So, without further ado, besides the disclaimer, here it is! iAm Conflicted!**

**Disclaimer: No, my dream of owning iCarly did NOT come true…thanks for reminding me!**

Sam's POV

_PREVIOUSLY ON iCOME BACK…_

"_Huh?"_

_What was going on here?_

Alyson gave me a sinister look. "Stay away from Freddie, stay away from Carly, and stay away from your web show."

"What?" I questioned, truly shocked.

Alyson was usually so sweet and nice and kind…I guess that was an act. But even so, why was she trying to keep me away from Carly and Freddie?

"Did I st-st-stutter? Leave! And never look back." Alyson stated, as she walked out of the bathroom.

OK…wha_t_ just happened?

_Alright, then,_ I tried to understand in my head. _Alyson's not honestly nice…_

_But why was she trying to keep me away from Carly and Freddie and iCarly? Who was this chick and did she have something against me?_

I walked out of the bathroom and stared at Alyson, who was now at the table, sharing laughs and smiles with Carly and Freddie, acting nice again.

I just looked at how naïve Freddie and Carly were to Alyson. I couldn't really blame them. I'd bought in to Alyson's act.

I should've told them, but Alyson's threatening and conquering tone told me that she was smarter than that. I bed she expected me to tell them. It was just too simple, too easy. Plus, I didn't want to hurt Freddie. I'd hurt him once, and if I hurt him again by telling him Alyson's a fraud…I wouldn't even be able to imagine the pain.

I mean, if he hurt me again, I'd be crushed.

So, depressed, I walked out, Carly and Freddie not seeming to even notice my disappearance, as I could feel Alyson's smirk on me.

I wouldn't have broken up with him if I knew that this would happen. Even if Freddie's mom didn't approve.

I wondered if he still loved me, even a little bit, even with Alyson in the picture. If he still remembered Rome. At least once every day, I think back to those events, those fun-filled events. They were the best of my life.

I stared at my ceiling while lying on my bed. I had to do something.

But what? If I tell him, Alyson has a scheme cooked up for me, and I'd hurt Freddie. If I didn't tell him, he'd keep dating an evil, evil person, and I'd hurt myself.

I didn't know what to do.

I thought it over, and thought it over, and thought it over, and made a decision.

And I finally decided to…

Freddie's POV

I'm not sure if Sam noticed me notice her as she walked out. Why was Sam so hurt-looking? I shook my head, trying to shrug the thought away.

_Who cares? She broke up with you, Freddie. She doesn't care about you. So stop worrying about her. _ I told myself.

Alyson's perky voice disrupted my thoughts of Sam…thank God. I really wanted Sam out of my head.

"So, Freddie, the school dance is coming up, and I'd thought it'd be fun to shoot an iCarly there!" Alyson exclaimed.

"Ooh, great idea, Aly! And we could…" Carly blabbed on, as I completely ignored their girl-talk.

Instead, I looked at them. This was perfect. My girlfriend and my best friend got along so well.

This made my mind turn on the track of Sam and Carly being best friends in the past. It's sort of sad how Sam drifted apart from Carly. I mean, of course she hurt _me_, but she did nothing to Carly. I didn't think she deserved, even after crushing my heart into billions of pieces, she deserved to lose her best friend over something that happened between her and me.

That's probably why she was hurt when she left MSM's…

After MSM's, I'd go to Sam's and try to get her to start making more plans with Carly, since I knew Carly would be too chicken. I was determined…

Then, after, I will go back to regular, trying not to just remove Sam from my vision, but from my thoughts as well.

And maybe, just maybe, from my heart.

Sam's POV

_And I finally decided to…_

"Ding-dong!" Chimed the doorbell from my house.

I answered the door, and who do I see?

A tech-boy named Freddie staring back at me.

**So, what did you think? I personally loved the little tiny poem at the end…haha!**

**Review and make me happy!**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: I am too nerdy for school.**

**Ciao for now!**

**~Zazeendot/Celene**

**CLICK BUTTON RIGHT BELOW!**


	6. Author's Note: FaNs! UPDATED VERSION

**Author's Note: FaNs!**

**Hey everyone! I updated the list of favoriters and alerters for each story and for me! Thank you to everyone on this list, and to everyone who reviewed on any or all of my stories so far as well! I can't thank anyone enough for the support!**

**Also, whoever is on two or more of these lists deserve an online round of applause!**

**(APPLAUSE)**

**I will be editing this if more people alert and/or favorite!**

**Proudly Signed,**

**~Zazeendot/Celene**

**P.S. I put in a lot of time for this (stupid copy and paste still isn't working) so I hope you guys will appreciate it! And if I made a mistake, please let me know. Thanks. :)**

**USER ALERTERS**

Bartsim18

CandyRox12

Dark Phantom 96

EyesOfAWolf202

Helenelenlenenn

Hickie

Jennettemnkress

Kioshi

KittiesOnTheDarkSide

KuroiHanabixShenny

Little-miss-laughs-alot

Marc C. K

Moonlit Lake Nightmare

Player Zero

Seddielovergrl

Seddieshipper8766

SilverSoul23

Thegoodlife1

Tokokizora

xxGoldenSnitchxx

xxxbabygurl14xxH

**USER FAVORITERS**

CandyRox12

Celestial Rosie

Dark Phantom 96

Jennettemnkress

Julefor

Kioshi

Kpfan72491

KuroiHanabixShenny

Kweeniej12

Little-miss-laughs-alot

Marc C. K

Midnight Stallion

Moonlit Lake Nightmare

Player Zero

Seddielovergrl

SilverSoul23

SkyLeinz

Thegoodlife1

Tokokizora

Xxxbabygurl14xxH

**ALERTERS**

**iCome Back**

Axel100

Kioshi

Kpfan72491

Luktheduke

Pure-Simple-Adoration

**iDo Not Remember**

1Timothy412

Animelove20

AquaGuardian

Broizzlesmoke323

ccQTccQT

Claunat

Dark Phantom 96

Finchel-Seddie-T-Swizzle-13

Fondle-Me-Elmo

iBlow Dandelions

ImagineTheWorldWicked

IXheartXrecX75

Jaylynn-wrtngdncr

Kioshi

Kookyloco1210

Loulock

Loveseddie94

Massieluver1

MKBunny

Player Zero

rOcKeR4Liif3

Seddie is the new purple

Soyala23

Yesse94

**iHide**

CandyRox12

**iLose**

Daisydadog

Kioshi

Seddielovergrl

**iLove America**

Billiegrace

Dontdiebucko

Kioshi

xxGoldenSnitchxx

**iLove The Rain**

iBlowDandelions

**iNeed Advice**

-DarkPrincess13014-

Gggttt43

Kpfan72491

Nothing2Say

Pecopec

Rememberingcharlotte

SeddieXandXFax

TippyToe Zombie

Ultimatereader14

**iSee Sam's Diary**

4everyoung

A-rose-for-Jinx

AlecCaro6Seddie

Ayane-ppgz

Bonesers

Celestial Rosie

CheeseInMySoda

ChiaroscuroKitten

Dwyn Arthur

iMIMI37

ItsAriaLove

Jamiewalsh

Jenaca

KimmyAllen

Kioshi

Little-miss-laughs-a lot

Lovingyouu

MayRaah

Mekaylawrotethis

Mioneandrone

MissSeddie

Moonlightsleep

Moonlit Lake Nightmare

NCISthemedname

NiteOwl13

PeacePinkSeddie

Player Zero

Rwagnes

Samiheartzyou

StarBolt7

Tbayleyt

Tokokizora

.xXx

Xxbabygurl14xxH

**iTeam Up**

**iWin A Trip To Rome**

A Half-Empty Glass

AlwaysDreamingAway

Ascended ancient

Avalancher

Bartsim18

Bingbangboom714

Challenge King

ChristelClearNight

Daisydadog

Dorky LuvBD

Eiedolon

Elsquirto

Haunted-by-Horizon's-Kiss

Hickie

iCarlyfan1405

Jennettemnkress

Jersey Just Got Colder

Just Another Random Reader

Kimmystar24

Kpfan72491

KuroiHanabixShenny

Loliverlover1227

Mioneandron

Nameuscool

Ororgr

PinkPoodle543

Player Zero

RyryVaught

Seddielovergrl

Sidouxamer

SilverSoul23

Sophiekoechling

Sparts

Thegoodlife1

Thetiaraclub

TrueJackVP408

TwinkleToes97

Unknowndreamer

Vizard02

WhereNightIsBlind

Wickedchik500

Wintarr

x3 sierra

xHotMessx

xX-Nik-Xx

xxdevilishxx

xxGoldenSnitchxx

xxiCarlyFanxx

Yyy1312

**FAVORITERS**

**iCome Back**

Ajsportskid

Awkwardseaturtle

Kioshi

Kpfan72491

Michelle612

Pure-Simple-Adoration

**iDo Not Remember**

AquaGuardian

Coolcool25333

Cubanita1126

Dabrown0444

Dark Phantom 96

Eclypsexx

FairyCakee

Kaynam13

Kioshi

Lovingyouu

Massieluver1

MKBunny

Modena

Pinkcookie2011

**iHide**

Ascended ancient

CandyRox12

.10

iBlowDandelions

Kioshi

**iLose**

MissSeddie

Seddielovergrl

Talulah Carmichael

**iLove America**

Dabrown0444

SeddieSUPERFAN101

**iLove The Rain**

GothRockerChic

iBlow Dandelions

Kioshi

Pennypop21

**iNeed Advice**

Ascended ancient

Cunnufvimjahkahla

Harrypotterlover56

Kpfan72491

Lawliet Jeevas-Keehl

SeddieXandXFax

Stressy-Jess

Sushihiro

TippyToe Zombie

UltimateReader14

Vee3me

Zoey101fanx

**iSee Sam's Diary**

-Hyper 4-chan-

Ayane-ppgz

Celestial Rosie

ChasityAnyae

DISNEYFREAK4041

Eva017

98

ItsAriaLove

Jenaca

Little-miss-laughs-a lot

Lovingyouu

Moonlightsleep

Moonlight Lake Nightmare

NiteOwl13

PeacePinkSeddie

PurplehAM138

SeddieCandre13

Tokokizora

.XXx

Xxxbabygurl14xxH

**iTeam Up**

Baronvonmilo

FairyCakee

Farkleglorp

Indiandiva94

Marc C. K

Zero H Gundam

**iWin A Trip To Rome**

Ajsportskid

Ascended ancient

AvalonXNaruto

Awkward Purple Turtle

Awkwardseaturtle

Axel100

Bailrocks

Cantgetenoughmusic9

Carebear7114

Challenge King

Chanii3220

Chuckandblairelove

Clamanter

.10

CookieLivCat

.Silver

Excalibur snape

Flutter360

Fruitcastle250

iCarlyfan1405

Indiandiva94

Inolover10

Jennettemnkress

Katelle26

Kioshi

KittiesOnTheDarkSide

Kizzylovesyou

Kpfan72491

Krazykandyman

KuroiHanabixShenny

Kweeniej12

Luktheduke

Madison Luna Marie Ross

.Awesome.12

Michelle612

Moron-rulez

Ninja-of-pasta

Nosleeptillhome

oOkoziOo

Ororgr

PeaceLoveSeddie

PinkPoodle543

Player Zero

ProtoChan

PurplehAM138

Razzledazzy

Seddie star

Seddielovergrl

Shortney101

SilverSoul23

SkyLeinz

SleepyninjaXVIII

Sparts

Sushihiro

The Famous Fire Lady M

Thegoodlife1

ThePursuit

Tsukimonse

xBeckyBooHerex

xFanfictionloverx

xHotMessx

xJessy03 luvs her SHIPPINGSx

xxGoldenSnitchxx

xxIamMusicxx

xxiCarlyFanxx

Zabiyill


	7. iPlan An Old Trio Day

**JUSTUFF: Hi everyone. **

**I can not tell you how sorry I am about not updating, and I know that most of you are probably really tired of hearing that, but I've just had a LOT going on, and I've had a lot to think about.**

**But I really didn't forget fanfiction, and I promise I never tried to offend anyone in any way. And it's not that I didn't write because I just didn't feel like it. It was because I was really struggling.**

**Well, enough of that. I don't want to down anyone's mood. Especially on Valentine's Day!**

**So, here's another chapter, iPlan An Old Trio Day!**

**Disclaimer: Give me a D! D! Give me an I! I! Give me an-OK, this is taking way too long. Basically, I disclaim everything that I do not claim to. ;)**

Sam's POV

Well.

This certainly wasn't who I was expecting. Not that I was really _expecting _anyone, but, you get my drift.

We both just stood there for a while, shocked into a stone state. Though I'm not really sure why he was the one stunned into silence when he knew exactly where he was going and exactly who he was going to see.

Maybe it was because it had been a while and this was a pretty awkward situation.

For me, it was mostly because I knew what I knew and he wouldn't find out about it because I had finally decided to keep quiet, at least for now. (You know, keep the peace, less drama. Even though Freddie will be dating a mean girl, he won't know it.) I will admit, though, it was a little awkward because of the whole…thing that he had with that mean girl, too, a very tiny bit, but mostly the mean thing.

"Hi," I said, trying to bring at least some sunlight to break the ice of silence that had frozen us whole just in the past couple of…you know what, I don't even know how long we were just standing, actually.

"Hey." He smiled a small smile.

It was quiet. "So, what are you doing here?" I questioned, eager to know the answer, but not being able to bring out the words until then.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

That's funny, you haven't in a while, I thought to myself, but instead said, "I'm fine."

"I didn't mean for our break-up to screw-up your friendship, to the point where you two aren't even close enough to do the show. So, I think you should spend more time with Carly. I came to try to convince you to be up for a girl's night, or whatever, with her."

Alyson's voice came into my mind at that moment. Her whole threatening thing...

And I made sure to try to ignore it.

"Just the two of us? And you asked Carly? It won't be awkward?" I questioned, with raised and suspicious eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah." He stated, hesitatingly as he put his hands into his jean pockets.

He totally didn't. But I wasn't about to question it if it involved Carly and no Alyson…

_Wait… _

"What about just the _three_ of us?"

He gave me a weird look. "Sure, I just thought you didn't exactly want to see-"

"I meant you." I said, interrupting him.

"Me?" He ask, pointing at himself, as if there was another person on my porch that I could possibly be referring to.

"Really? Is it so hard for you to believe that I miss you too?" I asked. His facial expression gave me an impression to add, "You know, as a friend." Though of course I missed him as both a boyfriend and friend.

But he had Alyson Cooper now…

"N-No, I-" He stammered.

"Yeah it is. You don't have to come-"

"No, I will."

"Cool. Let's all hit up the movies. Saturday, noon. Bye, Freddie."

I figured movies because it involved a lot less talking, which we needed to be if we wamted no awkwardness.

"OK. Bye."

And with a close and a lock, my day had gotten a whole lot better. And I was happy. The happiest I've been in what seems like forever.

**Hi!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will probably be in Freddie's POV, and it'll probably be focused on his and Carly's views on things at this point, so don't miss it!**

**So, how was it? Tell me in a review!**

**Next chapter will probably be in Freddie's POV, and it'll probably be focused on his and Carly's views on things at this point, so don't miss it!**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Valentine's Day…a time of couples and love…SINGLE LADIES PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! **

**And **

**Guys, I hope you got the girl.**

**Ladies, I hope they changed your world.**

**Ha ha, I make up the stupidest things. **

**But I really hope your V-Day was fantabulously awesomerific!**

**Bye!**

**~Zazeendot**


End file.
